injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Karl Franz (Warhammer: The Great Game)
|} The Empire of Man shall stand! Karl Franz is a playable character in Warhammer: The Great Game. He is one of the starting playable characters and the first representative of Warhammer Fantasy to be unveiled. He is voiced by Christopher J. Domig. Codex for Warhammer: The Great Game Biography To be one of the many emperors of the Empire of Man is to bear the responsibility of an entire realm. The Empire's history is filled with both blood and glory and transpired events haven't gone far from the consequences of war. Yet for his age and relative inexperience, Karl Franz has proven himself to be one of the Empire's greatest rulers. The Prince of Altdorf is as much of a warrior as much as he is a politician, and his wisdom has steered his nation from needless bloodshed. Peace is like a porcelain glass. It is easily shattered, and war with those who threaten the Empire is inevitable. The Son of Emperors has defeated Greenskin hordes and Warriors of Chaos, but his battles are not over yet. Wreck and ruin have been wrought upon his kingdom in a capacity that has never been seen since the World's early days. Driven to save his people, Karl seeks to fight for his people, no matter the cost. Wargear *'Ghal Maraz': The magical hammer wielded by Sigmar Heldenhammer himself. None can see if this is the original one or a replica made by other dwarf smiths, but Karl has wielded it with the same prowess the Unberogen had before he was a god. Though unable to channel most of its magical properties, Karl's combat skills make use of its sheer power to break through even the strongest armor. *'Runefang of Reikland': Otherwise known as the Dragon Tooth, Karl utilizes the dwarf-made Runefang as both his office badge as an Elector Count and an effective weapon. It isn't as strong as the Ghal Maraz, but it serves its purpose well in cutting down swathes of enemies. No manner of flesh can resist its power and it is surprisingly light for a sword. *'Deathclaw': The mighty Griffon known as Deathclaw is the mightiest of its kind. The creature was gifted by the Wood Elves a year after his coronation, having been raised by Karl himself ever since it was an egg. Karl can call upon the Griffon's help even when fighting by himself against a single enemy, or he can just mount up and let it shred the Empire's adversaries. ''Warhammer: The Great Game'' Gameplay Character Trait *'The Empire's Men': Karl is a great warrior in his own right, but he is wise enough to know that he cannot fight entire battles on his own. With the backing of his army in the background, Karl can call them for assistance when the going gets tough. Karl's character trait takes the form of an Imperial emblem which has another bar of its own that is its outline. Karl fills the trait meter by avoiding direct damage. The longer he persists in a fight, the faster the emblem charges. Summoned units last for ten seconds and they have their own set of moves controlled by the computer. However, these units can be killed with sufficient damage. Players can cycle through their summon choices but only one can be present in the field per summon. Summons can be killed with super moves, but such death will put Karl's trait on lockdown for ten seconds. **'10%': Karl can summon a basic Empire swordsman that engages the enemy head-on, slashing and stabbing them. The swordsman has the least amount of health and damage, but it's decent enough to harass the enemy. **'20%': An Empire huntsman enters the fray and supports Karl from a distance by constantly shooting arrows with their longbows. Has the same amount of health as the Empire swordsman **'30%': Though not fit for battle, Karl still appreciates the help of a flagellant who swings around his flail to break the enemy's guard. They are excellent low-cost harassers but they are quite slow on their attacks. **'40%': The sword of an Empire greatsword bleeds the enemy while keeping an exposed Franz safe from a distance. He deals moderate damage and has a great melee range to keep away Karl's enemies while he's down. **'50%': A warrior priest preaches the faith of Sigmar by bringing down his warhammer upon the Emperor's enemy. The Warrior Priest is a combination of the Flagellant and Greatsword, capable of breaking blocks while dealing damage bigger than the two. **'60%': A free company militiaman acts as an effective harasser who constantly shoots the adversary with his pistol and slashes him with his sword. Though it doesn't last long against attacks, the militiaman lasts five seconds longer than ordinary units and has nasty damage with his pistol. **'70%': Karl summons a halberdier to bring the pressure. With the greatest melee range of all units, the Halberdier is one of the more expensive but better choices of summons. Not only that, but he can also break blocks and cause bleed damage. **'80%': Karl has an Empire outrider assault the enemy's position with his horse's charge attack, pistol, and sword. Essentially, the Outrider is an upgraded version of the Free Company Militiaman, but with greater stats overall. However, it lasts for only seven seconds and it's a big target. **'90%': A zealous Empire battle wizard rains fire and hell upon the enemy as he casts numerous spells to waylay the opponent. Doesn't have much health, but deals a ton of damage even by itself. Keep him safe and let enemies be wary of the hazards he can summon. **'100%': The Emperor's bodyguard, Ludwig Schwarzhelm, risks his life to save Karl's. Ludwig doesn't move as fast as a huntsman, but he deals the most damage of every summon with his runic sword and high-quality armor that grants him the biggest health pool of them all. Ludwig will aggressively protect Karl if he is knocked down against all manner of attacks. *'Runefang (Passive)': Karl does not simply rely on the Ghal Maraz in-combat and he's willing to switch to his sword if the opportunity presents so. Anytime the player wishes to, Karl can switch to his Runefang from the Ghal Maraz. Karl's moves change depend on his current weapon, the Ghal Maraz focusing on slow yet damaging strikes while the Runefang emphasizes speed and precision over power. Special Moves Ghal Maraz *'Heldenhammer': The hammer glows with power and Karl slams it, dealing small area-of-effect damage that sends nearby enemies flying. It has a brief wind-up time but it's otherwise reliable. Karl can perform this move mid-air, which quickly sends him plummeting to the ground beneath. Meter burn increases the wind-up time but grants him momentary invincibility in addition to a bigger shockwave. *'Skull-Splitter': Karl delivers a devastating blow to the enemy's head, stunning them for three seconds. Against similarly-sized opponents, Karl spins first before smashing their faces downwards with his hammer, one-handed. Against bigger opponents, however, Karl does the same thing but now he smashes their faces upwards. Meter burn increases damage and stun duration by two seconds. *'Imperial Strike': Karl rapidly swings his hammer three times at the enemy's torso, knocking them back and down. This move can be used while moving. Meter burn increases damage and the number of swings Karl performs. *'Shattering Blow': Karl smashes his enemy's kneecap, leaving them exposed for precisely half a second. Karl quickly recovers from the animation and can chain into another special attack. This move cannot be meter burned, but every special move that is performed with a meter burn within the recovery span is performed faster. *'Valor and Valiance': Karl dashes forward and smites his enemy quickly, violently jerking them away. Meter burn adds more damage and alters the animation, replacing it with a two-step attack where he beats the enemy's stomach with his hammer before smashing their head to send them flying across the stage. *'Reikland's Revenge': The Ghal Maraz finds its way to the enemy's chin, sending them flying up high. Meter burn version increases damage and the recovery speed after doing the move. Runefang *'Dragon Tooth': With a quick step forward, Karl thrusts his sword deep into the enemy's stomach, sending them crumbling down. Meter burn version has Karl ending the move with a slice to the throat. Works well as a combo ender. *'Altdorf's Fury': A quick barrage of stabs are done to keep the opponent away from the Emperor. Meter burn version allows Karl to deal more damage while moving. *'Chaos Sweeper': Karl spins with his sword, slashing the opponent twice before ending it with a straight slash to the chest that sends the enemy crashing to the floor. Meter burn increases damage and deals bleed damage. *'Pious Destroyer': Karl sweeps his enemy off the floor with his sword and lodges it into their neck. Meter burn adds another stab to the head before he kicks the enemy away. Universal *'Deathclaw Retribution': With a firm gesture, Karl orders his pet Griffon, Deathclaw, to swoop across the battlefield and knock down the opponent. An anti-air version is available and has Deathclaw striding through the air above to bring down aerial opponents. Meter burn has Deathclaw grabbing grounded opponents high into the air, instead, dropping them near Karl so he can execute more combos on them. Aerial meter burn version does the same thing, but Deathclaw immediately flings the enemy to Karl instead of precisely hovering over him. *'Silver Seal': Karl activates his Silver Seal the moment an attack reaches him, both melee or ranged ones. When activated, beam attacks will be repelled harmlessly while melee attacks and projectiles are reflected back at the opponent. This move reduces damage equal to a block's damage reduction. Meter burn converts the damage taken to fill Karl's power meter. Throw Clash Super Move Combined Assault Character Select Screen Intro and Outro Regular Intros and Outros Special Intros and Outros Quest Mode Rival Ending Boss Battle Cutscene Ending Cinematic Dialogues Customization Options Achievements Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Jacky 50A Category:Warhammer: The Great Game Category:Gadget Users